1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overhead door system and, more particularly, to an end stile apparatus and method for an overhead door section.
2. The Prior Art
Overhead doors are relatively common and are used for numerous applications with the most frequent in large commercial or residential entrances such as to a garage. The overhead door takes its name from the method by which it operates as a door. In particular, the door is mounted in a vertical track affixed on each side of the opening. The tracks curve upwardly into a horizontal position so that the door may be raised to the open position where it is supported in a horizontal, overhead position. The door is customarily fabricated from a plurality of sections hingedly joined along the longitudinal edges so that the overall door structure will generally conform to the radius of curvature of the track as it changes from the vertical position to the horizontal position. Customarily, each of the sections are fabricated separately and thereafter hinged together along the longitudinal edges at the construction site during assembly.
Each overhead door section is generally fabricated from a sheet metal stock which has been rolled or otherwise formed into a particular section facing having a web along each longitudinal edge, and parallel, interior flange configurations. Vertical stiles consisting of an end stile at each end of the overhead door section and one or more center stiles are mounted transversely to the sheet metal panel to provide the necessary truss characteristics to the panel. Hinges are mounted directly to the stiles so that the forces imposed by the raising and lowering of the door are transmitted directly through the vertical stiles. A more detailed description of an overhead door and overhead door section and method are disclosed in our related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,119 issued Aug. 18, 1981.
Each of the foregoing patents describe a novel overhead door section and overhead door system and method whereby a high tensil steel is formed into the overhead door section panel and mounted to a novel end and center stile system. Each of the end stiles as described in these patents requires a separate angle brace for mounting the overhead door panel to the end stiles. This, therefore, requires a separate manufacturing step to produce the angle brace as well as additional assembly steps to assembly the apparatus into an overhead door section.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an end stile for an overhead door section whereby integral tabs are provided for mounting the panel to the end stile. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide an end stile for an overhead door section whereby the tabs are formed having different spacing from the front element of the end stile to accommodate a panel having a predetermined design formed therein. Such a novel end stile apparatus and method for an overhead door section is disclosed and claimed herein.